


She Is All I Want

by KuroBakura



Series: Xiumin-Lucy Series [6]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Bullying, F/M, Happy, Married Couple, Out of Character, Public Display of Affection, Romantic Fluff, Self-Esteem Issues, Summer, Swimming Pools
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29206356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: The two lovebirds take a trip to their town's public pool for the day but Lucy runs into a few people from high school that she wished that she never knew.
Relationships: Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Xiumin-Lucy Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086944





	She Is All I Want

Minseok opened the gate for his wife. It was such a sunny and hot day that the two of them decided to take a trip to the city’s public pool for a part of their afternoon. Lucy looked around. There were so many people there already. She gulped as she began to feel nervous. So many gorgeous women were flaunting their bodies in their bikinis and Lucy felt like a huge potato in a one-piece swimsuit. She could wear a bikini but she doesn't like to do that in public. Only in private with Minseok. Not that he would not mind her wearing a bikini in public but that is her choice. He looked over at his wife.

“Are you okay?” Minseok suddenly asked her. Lucy looked at him and nodded.

“Yes.” Lucy replied. She was not going to dwell on her nervousness but...it was definitely there. She followed her husband over to an empty table near one of the fences of the pool. As they set their things and bags onto it, Lucy saw from a few tables away a few familiar faces that she recognized. Three women (named Darla, June and Winny) that she has known since her school years but yet...she wishes that she never did. And those women recognized her as well.

Now, she felt so nervous AND scared. She quickly shook it off but she felt like this will be the last time today that she will feel like this. For sure. She looked at her husband, who was looking through the bag that they brought with them to the pool, Then took out the bottle of sunscreen that they also brought with them. Minseok looked at his wife with a smile on his face, not knowing what was going on right now.

“Want me to put sunscreen on you first?” Minseok asked her. Lucy silently gulped then nodded.

“Yes, please.” Lucy answered back to him. Minseok nodded as well. He popped open the bottle of sunscreen as Lucy removed her silk beach robe that she was wearing over her body. Underneath the robe, she wore a beautiful and cute one piece swimsuit. It was pastel blue with vibrant pink flowers all over it. Minseok was wearing a pair of black swim trunks and a white tank top over his stomach and chest. As they were putting lotions over their bodies, the three women were looking and talking about Lucy.

“Is it me or has Lucy gained even more weight since we last saw her?” Darla asked the other two women. Darla is like the leader of the three women.

“I was just about to ask that as well.” Winny replied.

“What do you think, June?” Darla asked.

“I agree. Though..I am surprised that she has a man and I do not.” June replied and said back. The other two also agreed with her.   
  
“I bet that they are just friends.” Winny said. Assuming that they were just friends All of a sudden, they noticed Lucy getting a kiss on the lips from Minseok. All three womens’ eyes widened in shock.

“They are together?!” Darla exclaimed. THis truly shocked all three of them.

“Seems like it to me.” June spoke, answering Darla’s comment/question.

“He kind of looks like a dork.” Winny told them. When Lucy sat in one of the chairs at the table as Minseok suddenly took off his tank top, exposing his muscles for everyone to see. Winny, Darla and June were surprised.

“Holy fuck. He is hot.” Winny said. 

“How did Lucy ever get a guy as hot as him to be with her?” Darla asked. 

“Probably lost a bet or something.” June answered. These women were just as nasty to Lucy now as they were in high school to her. It seems nothing has changed for them. Minseok looked at Lucy.

“Do you want anything? I am going to go get a soda or something.” Minseok asked and said to her. Lucy thought for a few seconds before she spoke to him.   
  
“Whatever fruity kind of soda they have. Doesn’t matter exactly what kind you get honestly.” Lucy replied to him. Minseok nodded back at her.

“Okey dokey! Be back in a few minutes, babe.” Minseok said to her then went to go get the drinks. Lucy sat at the table, waiting for him to come back. She caught another glimpse of Winny, June and Darla but she was not going to give them the time of day. 

“Just my luck, though. Out of all the days this could have happened on...why  _ today _ of all days?” Lucy thought to herself. And all Lucy could think while Minseok was gone to get the sodas for them was “please do not talk to me” over and over again. The last thing she wanted to happen was getting into a fight with those women. When Minseok returned to the table with the sodas, he placed them on the table.

“I am going to get into the pool and cool off. Wanna join me?” MInseok said and then asked her. Lucy was a little hesitant. Minseok could feel her nervousness. 

“Hun, what is wrong?” Minseok asked her. Lucy did not want to bring it up but at the same time...she did not want it to keep festering within her by keeping quiet about it. Lucy pointed at Winny, Carla and June for a few seconds before stopping.

“They used to bully me in middle and high school and they have never stopped since then either. ..I am just worried that something is going to happen and I am not sure why I am like this. I do not want to be. In a way...I am  _ scared _ of them.” Lucy replied and explained in a whispered tone of voice.

“Do not let them get to you, babe. I understand how you feel and I truly do. Just be yourself and have fun! People like that are just sad and think they are better than others but deep down, they are not.” Minseok told her. He was not wrong, though. But regardless, Lucy was here to have a good time with her husband...and that is what she is going to do. Lucy nodded and smiled back at him. Lucy also changed her mind about something.

“You know what, I am going to join you in the pool. Just let me grab my goggles.” Lucy said back to him. Minseok also grabbed his pair of goggles from the bag as well. Lucy got up from the chair and walked with Minseok over to the pool together. Minseok went in first then looked at her and held out his arm and hand towards his wife, smiling at her. Winny, Darla and June watched as Lucy held Minseok’s hand in one of hers and he gently brought her into the water.

When Lucy was finally in the pool, the two of them put on their goggles and began to swim. It did not take them too long to get used to the temperature of the water. The two of them were having so much fun. Darla, June and Winny kept on watching them and did not get in the pool. Darla kept her eyes on Minseok more than Lucy herself. She could not deny to herself that Minseok was sexy. She hoped that that man Lucy is with was actually either single or not into Lucy. Regardless...jealous is an understatement. Darla was green with envy.

Lucy and Minseok were having a splash fight among themselves. They were also laughing and having fun as they splashed each other as well. Lucy even forgot about Winny, Jun and Darla as they were playing in the pool. Minseok and Lucy had fun together in the pool. In a fun and romantic way. When they were underwater, Minseok blew her a kiss. Lucy did the same to him as well. When they both came up for air, Minseok moved his hair out of his face. Darla silently gulped at the sight of Minseok. After fifteen more minutes, Lucy and Minseok got out of the pool. 

Lucy looked at Minseok. 

“Hey, MinMin. I am going to go use the restroom. Be back in a few minutes.” Lucy said to him.

“Okay, babe! I will be here.” Minseok said back to her. Hearing and seeing this, Darla decided to take her chance to see if Minseok was actually single or not. When Lucy was away, Darla took her chance. She went over to Minseok.

“Hello.” Darla spoke to Minseok. Minseok looked at her.

“Hello.” Minseok said back to her. Darla also decided to try to flirt with him. 

“My name is Darla. And I was curious if I can give you my number. I would like to get to know you more.” Darla said to him, trying to flirt with him. Minseok was not taking the bait, though. Not in the slightest. 

“My name is Minseok and no thank you. I already have someone.” Minseok said back to her, not even with a flinch in his body. Darla did not like that. It seems that Minseok was not single.

“I saw that you are with Lucy. What is she exactly to you?” Darla spoke and then asked him. 

“Lucy is my  _ wife _ .” Minseok replied back to Darla with a smile on his face. Darla’s eyes widened in shock once again.   
  
“WIFE?! Why would you marry someone like her?” Darla asked, feeling offended.

“Because she is all I want. Lucy is perfect for me. As well as to me, too. In so many ways. She is just... _ incredible _ .” Minseok answered her happily, being and talking fondly of his wife. Darla hated this.

“You could have a supermodel but yet..you are basically married to a pile of play-doh. She is not even pretty and will never be as amazing as me.” Darla said to him. Minseok did not like that. Not one bit.

“How dare you speak of my wife like that! Her body size does not make her any less beautiful to me! By the way, even if I was not with Lucy, I would never be with someone like you. You sound like a heartless and bitter person. Judging people for no reason. And instead of judging other people...why don’t you just worry about yourself because you truly need to rethink who you are as a person and as well as your attitude with people when being rejected. It is not a good look on you.” Minseok told her. Darla wanted to cuss him out at this moment but kept quiet. It seems that Minseok was not going to cheat on Lucy or go for her, no matter what she tried.

“You are such a bastard. And your wife is a cow.” Darla said to him. Minseok did not care what this woman thought about him. All of sudden, Minseok noticed that Lucy was standing behind Darla, watching all of this going on. 

“And you think that you could tempt me to cheat on my wife. Sorry to break it to you but you failed immensely. Have a great rest of your day.” Minseok said to her. Darla walked back over to Winny and June. Lucy walked over to her husband.

“What happened?” Lucy asked him. MInseok let out a sigh.

“That woman was basically trying to get me to leave you and be with her. And her plan failed. She also talked terribly about you. Trust me, I am never going to leave you. I want to be with you and only you.” Minseok replied to her. 

“What did she say about me?” Lucy asked another question. Minseok did not truly want to tell her but...he did not want to lie to her either.

“She called you a cow and basically talked horribly about you.” Minseok honestly answered her. That is all that Lucy needed to hear. After all of these years, she has had enough of Darla’s bullshit. Once and for all. Lucy took her soda off of the table. Minseok started to panic.

“Lucy, wait!” MInseok exclaimed. This was not about Minseok. This was about her and the torment that Darla put her through for many years. Lucy stood in front of the three women. They looked up at her.

“Can I help you?” Darla asked her.

“Yeah. You can tell me what the hell were you thinking trying to talk to my husband and think that he would leave me.” Lucy said to her. Winny and June stayed quiet. This was all on Darla.

“I just thought maybe he was with you because he lost a bet or something. Honestly, I do not know what he sees in you.” Darla replied to her. This only made Lucy more angry. She did not even care if people were looking at them. This was something that needed to be done,

“It is none of your damn business! Plus, it is not like my husband and I have not shown that we are in a relationship since we basically got here! And to think that you would never stoop this low as a human being, I was clearly wrong. You bully me all you want but never think twice that I am going to keep letting you do this to me. Not anymore. I am so sick of you and your bull crap.” Lucy told her, standing up for herself. Darla smirked.

“And what are you going to do about it?” Darla asked, basically trying to egg her on. Lucy suddenly opened the top of her soda and threw the contents of it at Darla, getting soda all over her. Darla was surprised. So was Winny and June. Darla looked up at Lucy. Lucy had a big grin on her face. 

“YOU WILL PLAY FOR THAT!” Darla shouted at her. Lucy leaned forward and threw the cup into Darla’s lap, still grinning, Darla made eye contact with Lucy once again, not being able to say another word.   
  
“ Yeos meog-eo. Amkae.” Lucy said to her, speaking in Korean. She stood back up and then walked back over to her husband. Lucy felt so wonderful after that. Minseok was a bit turned on from seeing his wife like that. The two of them decided that they were done for the day and packed up before leaving the pool to head back home. 

In the car, Minseok and Lucy were silent. 

“I am sorry if I took it too far. It was not about you. I was just tired of her always trying to do things to me and I just had enough of it.” Lucy suddenly spoke up. Minseok smiled.

“I am not against what you did. Honestly, I would be the same way if I was in your shoes. You had a right to stand up for yourself. I can see why you do not like them and I do not like them either.” Minseok said back to her.

“I thank you for being understanding about that. But...did I go too far?” Lucy said and then asked a question.

“Maybe a little but who does not do that from time to time? Not to mention that for me...it was a bit of a turn on to see you like that.” Minseok replied and told her. Lucy’s eyes widened and looked at her husband.   
  
“Really?” Lucy asked another question. Minseok was telling the truth about that.

“Yes. I love the sweet side of you but...I also love the naughty side of you, too. Though, I love everything about you, inside and out and will always love you. For the rest of my life.” Minseok replied and explained to her. Lucy’s heart was beating fast in her chest.

“I..I love everything about you.Inside and out as well.” Lucy said back to him. Lucy felt so much better about what happened. Darla was not the type of person who would do revenge….as far as Lucy knows. No matter what, Lucy did not regret what she did to Darla. Not even a little bit.

“Sorry we had to cut the time at the pool short...because of me.” Lucy said.

“No worries about it! For the time we did spend there together, I had an amazing time! Did you?” Minseok said to her and then asked. Lucy nodded.

“I sure did! ..We should try to do that at least one more time before the summer is over.” Lucy replied and then suggested to him. Minseok loved the sound of that. 

“We definitely will.” Minseok said back to his wife. Today was a good day. It did not go exactly as planned as they wanted it to but no matter what and in the end, they felt very happy about it. And Minseok meant what he said to Darla. Lucy was incredible and all that he wanted for a partner. For him, Lucy was the bee’s knees. And there was nothing that anyone could do to take him away from her. 

  
  


**The End**


End file.
